Just How You Are
by shadow halfbreed
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have a bicker...nothing new there...but are the things they find irritating about one another really that bad?...Don't know yet, but may possibly be a shonenai alternate version as a second chapter in the future...but for now, just InuxKagome! This years Chrissy fic! :D


_Wahoo! Christmas time again! Lol, glad I didn't copy the last two years and got this out BEFORE Christmas Eve XD_

_This makes my second Inuyasha fanfic (the first Inuyasha oneshot), AND will be my first non-yaoi/shonenai fanfic (shock horror! D:)...I find it kind of strange for me, not just for being a yaoi fangirl, but also because I wouldn't usually go for InuxKagome...nothing really against the pairing, it's sweet...just not what I enjoy reading._

_heh heh...either way, I had to go with what my imagination wanted...and it wanted InuxKagome :P_

_Probably a little OOC since I don't have experience writing this pairing, but I quite like it, so I hope it's enjoyable :)_

_NOTE: Just a tad bit of course language...nothing really._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters...only this fanfiction._

* * *

**JUST HOW YOU ARE**

A tiny snowflake tickled his nose, forcing a sharp but quiet sneeze from the huddled figure.

"Damn snow," He shuddered, hiding his nose behind his sleeves.

He didn't blame the white rain really. It was cold even for him, but that wasn't why he was agitated.

He'd woken to find himself at the base of a short cliff, half buried in the snow. It was clear he'd fallen, though it had taken awhile longer to remember how.

He brushed away a layer of white that had formed upon his hakama. He and Kagome had argued again, something to do with a comment he made about her cooking.

With a few aggravated sit commands, Kagome had given him the cold shoulder, and to make matters worse, that stupid wolf youkai Koga had chosen then to show up.

He'd instantly been all over Kagome, and with her already fuming at Inuyasha, she'd been fairly happy to give her attention to the wolf. Being protective and jealous when it came to Kagome, Inuyasha had automatically responded by telling Koga to back off…in a much less withheld manner. However, Kagome had forced _him _to back off with the threat of more sit commands…the times she didn't just go ahead and say it anyway.

His temper had finally broken when she had served the sweet stuff she'd been brewing; Hot choco…he couldn't think what exactly she'd called it, but he'd enjoyed the smell as the milk boiled, and had honestly been looking forward to trying it.

However, Koga had brought his companions with him, and Kagome had chosen to serve what was meant to be the hanyous portion to them instead.

* * *

"_Hey! Kagome that isn't fair!"_

"_Guests are served first Inuyasha," The girl answered without looking at him._

"_Huh, too bad for you mutt. I think you should take the hint," Koga spoke with a smug tilt of his head._

"_Can in wolf, no one invited you anyway!"_

"_Well I can't exactly trust you to take care of Kagome in this weather, can I?"_

"_I don't see you doing anything to help,"_

"_Then open your eyes dog…"_

_As Koga said that, he slid next to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her._

"_Get the hell off of her ya damn…!"_

"_Inuyasha," Kagome warned._

_The hanyou gritted his teeth in annoyance, and when Koga flashed another arrogant smirk in his direction, he kicked a large pile of snow at the fire._

"_Hey!" Sango and Miroku both yelped as they were hit with the snow, whilst the fire was reduced to only half its previous glory._

"_OSUWARI!"_

_Inuyashas face barely skimmed a rock around the fire as the cursed beads around his neck dragged him to the ground._

"_Kuso…"_

_As he dragged himself up, he became aware of Koga laughing._

_Whatever patience he had left snapped apart, and he swung around, his claws raking across the youkais leg._

_Koga grunted in pain and fell over, quickly grabbing his leg to check the shikon jewel shard was still embedded within his limb._

"_What the heck is your problem Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled as she moved to help Koga._

_Seeing that was the final straw for the hanyou._

"_What the hell do you think my problem is!?" He yelled furiously as he stood, "Tsk, do what you will! I'll leave you and the reeking wolf alone!"_

* * *

He'd stormed away after that. He could recall wandering around a lot, and at some point, he'd been near the top of the cliff rising above him.

He must've misjudged how close he was to the edge under all the snow, since he could only remember the ground suddenly disappearing under him, followed by a painful strike to his head; he probably hit it on a rock on the way down.

So here he was; Cold with a dull headache, and a bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

His pride wouldn't allow him to admit aloud that he knew he'd acted like a spoilt child. Sure there was no problem with being jealous of Koga, but as for Kagome…well, he could've at least TRIED to talk about it instead of being stubborn and butting heads with her.

He wasn't sure how long exactly he'd been out there…considering he had no idea how long he'd been unconscious…but it had to have been at least a few hours since he left the camp, and the cold was making his muscles stiff.

"I guess I'd better get back to the others…"

"Inuyasha…"

His ears twitched, and he looked up to the cliff. There were a few moments of silence, before he heard it again; someone call his name.

"Kagome?"

Not five seconds after he muttered her name, did he see the girl circling the side of the cliff. She was looking around urgently, carrying…something…

The hanyou didn't respond to her calling, not because he didn't want to, he just wasn't sure what he'd say to her if she found him.

However, the girl was being a bit careless in her blind rush, and Inuyasha found his body tensing each time she stepped closer than wise to the edge.

"Hey…" He choked out.

* * *

Kagome looked between the trees, up to their highest branches, and everywhere that even hinted at being a possible hiding spot.

"Inuyasha!" she called.

Her voice echoed through the forest, loud enough that she was certain the hanyou would be able to hear it wherever he was. But still no response came.

She looked sadly to the thermal mug in her hands as it burned against her palms. She couldn't blame Inuyasha if he didn't want to answer her, she'd been nothing short of a bitch to him.

* * *

"…_I'll leave you and the reeking wolf alone!"_

"_Fine! Go on then!" Kagome yelled at the retreating back of the hanyou._

"_Just forget about him Kagome, the only steam you need around here is that coming from this wonderful drink of yours," Koga spoke._

"_Do you like it?" The girl turned to him._

"_I'd love anything you made," Koga smiled, and took a sip of the hot chocolate._

_His eyes widened, and his body tensed. The cup didn't lower from his mouth._

"_Koga? Is it alright?" Kagome asked worried._

_All at once, the youkai swallowed, and smiled awkwardly at her._

"_O-of course…it's great Kagome."_

"_Inuyasha is always blunt honest, and yet he can tell a better lie than that…" Sango mumbled._

"_Whilst it is very nice, it's still an unusual flavour…it's not really surprising if not everyone likes it," Miroku answered her._

_Koga over heard and glared at them._

"_Hey! I said it's great!"_

"_Koga? If you don't like it, it's ok to say so," Kagome spoke gently._

"_Kagome, I'd eat or drink anything you gave me…" Koga began as he clasped one of her hands in his own._

"_But that doesn't mean you have to like all of it," She smiled._

_Sango and Miroku shared a glance, both thinking the same thing._

"_You're so sweet Kagome…"_

"_Hey Kagome, do you have any more of this?" Shippo asked eagerly, already half way through his cup._

"_Sure, I have another pack or two…" Kagome began._

_The realisation of what she'd just said forced her silence, and a large blush to spread across her face._

"_Will there be enough for everyone?" Sango asked casually, but with much emphasis on the last word._

"_Of course. Plenty for everyone here," Kagome countered, knowing what the other woman was getting at._

_Sango sighed and slowly stood._

"_Kagome, would you come with me?"_

_The girl looked hesitant, but eventually followed her away from the camp._

"_Kagome, I'll acknowledge that Inuyasha can be extremely blunt and insensitive. I'll also give that a number of the sit commands you give him are well earned. However, don't you think it's going just a little far by making him jealous, and then telling him off for it?"_

"_What? But I was just…"_

_Sango turned sharply, cutting her off._

"_Kagome, don't forget, I'm a woman like you…" Sango smirked dryly, "Men can be painful, and sometimes you just want to teach them a lesson. If it had just been the sit commands, or even telling him to back off from Koga, it would have been one thing. But you were intentionally acting closer to Koga than normal, and you know very well how easily jealous Inuyasha gets when he's around. Both of them said they didn't like something you made, but only one was punished."_

"_That's because he spat it out and said he wouldn't eat it!"_

"_Hence why he deserved a few of those sit commands. But I fail to see why it needed to go beyond that. He scarfed down everything else you gave him, right?"_

"_Huh?"_

_Sango suddenly smiled lightly._

"_I see…you thought he meant he wouldn't eat ANY of your cooking, didn't you?"_

_Sango touched the girls shoulder gently, giving another smile, almost like an older sister, before she returned to the camp._

_Kagome watched her, before turning her gaze in the direction the hanyou had gone._

* * *

"KAGOME!"

The girl was snapped out of her thoughts by a familiar voice, before the ground moved beneath her.

She realised she was falling, and gave a short scream.

Powerful arms wrapped around her, and instead of hitting the ground, all she felt was a slight jolt.

"Baka! Watch where you're going!"

She opened her eyes slowly, and glanced up to see Inuyasha staring down at her. A faint blush crossed her face as she realised he had caught her.

"I…Inuyasha…"

The hanyou suddenly forced himself to calm down, his eyes turning from panicked and furious to worried and caring.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Gomenasai…"

"It's ok, just…be more careful next time…" Inuyasha set her down.

"No, I mean…" Kagome paused, biting her lower lip, "…I mean, gomenasai, for my behaviour. I was angry, but I had no right to act the way I did, so…"

Inuyasha had paused, caught off guard by what she was saying, but when the girl was cut off by a large shiver caused by the wind, he drew closer to her. He pulled her gently over to the cliff face and sat her down. He moved to sit down next to her, when she maneuvered to sit between his legs instead, and lean back against him.

Naturally, the hanyou blushed at first, but after an awkward moment, he wrapped his arms around her, hoping to give her more warmth.

"Look, I'm sorry if I was a jerk…I shouldn't have spat the fish out. Next time I'll swallow."

"Inuyasha, I don't want you to HAVE to eat my cooking if you don't like it…"

"Who said I don't?"

Kagome looked around at him.

"I just didn't like that fish…it was nothing to do with your cooking…" He looked away sheepishly, "…I know I like ninja food and those chip things most of the time…but…it's not like I don't like any of your other cooking…"

"I don't have to cook chi…" Kagome started with a frown, but stopped herself and sighed, "…well, next time, just don't spit it out…it's rude."

"Yeah yeah, I said I wouldn't," Inuyasha pouted.

It actually made Kagome chuckle a little.

The hanyou suddenly flinched his arm back as something hot pressing against it became too much.

"What's that?"

"Oh…I uhh…" Kagome fiddled with the mug, "I made some more hot chocolate…I had more mix in my bag. I brought this for you…"

"You mean the whole time you had more, and you still…!"

Inuyasha shut his mouth tight when he felt the girl tense in his grip. Instantly his anger came full circle and smacked him hard in the face.

The girl was truly sorry, that was enough.

"Sorry…arigato…"

The cup was held up to him, and after a moment, Inuyasha took hold of it. Kagome tried to remove her hands, but Inuyasha was holding them against the mug. He slowly raised it to his mouth, and sipped the hot liquid with more care than he'd normally bother with.

"Well…?" Kagome whispered after he swallowed.

The hanyou scrunched his face a bit, clicking his tongue a few times as he raised an eyebrow. Kagome sighed with a slight smile.

"It's ok, Koga didn't like it either…"

"I don't…hate it…"

"Don't say you like it just because Koga didn't…" Kagome lightly scolded.

"I'm not," Inuyasha grumbled quickly, "It's just…kinda weird…"

Kagome's fingers slipped off the mug as he raised it to his mouth again. He still looked a little indecisive after the second sip, but his face didn't screw up this time.

"It's ok…"

The girl sighed with a content smile. The hanyou was a hard one to get a compliment from, but really, she knew it was far from the truth to say he was ungrateful.

"Well, you're welcome."

"It feels nice…"

Kagome looked around in confusion as the hanyou pulled her back a bit. At first she felt unsure, but she saw him lean back against the cliff face.

"The drink… feels nice. It's warm…" The hanyou whispered, his eyes and ears drooping a little.

Would it not shatter the mood, Kagome felt she might've had a girly moment at how utterly kawaii he looked.

His eyes closed as he relaxed, but his arms tightened protectively around Kagome, at first making her rosy cheeks stand out in the cold weather, but after a moment she smiled happily and rested back against his chest.

"So…what? You just want me to say nice things about your food more?" The hanyou mumbled, not looking to her.

"Only if you mean it. But you know, when people do something nice for you, it doesn't hurt to show a little appreciation, even if you don't like it," She answered in the same fashion.

"I thought it was better to be honest?" The hanyous ears twitched.

"You can still thank them for the effort anyway," Kagome returned, "But then, if you started being polite all of a sudden, I'd probably start to worry…"

This time Inuyasha did glance up at her.

"…after all, blunt honest? That's just how you are."

As Kagome snuggled back into him, Inuyasha found himself blinking in confusion. But he calmed as his clawed fingers trailed lightly through her ebony locks, a motion that relaxed him more than the hot drink.

'_Always ready to pull me in line when I need it…even if I don't like it…well, that's just how 'you' are.' _He smiled with a warmth he'd never let anyone see, not even the girl in his arms.

"Kagome!"

The voice was like finding a horribly sour grape amongst a bunch of deliciously sweet ones.

"I know you hate being rude…but can we ignore him…?" He whispered grudgingly.

"For the moment…" Kagome answered quietly.

The hanyou was almost shocked to see the edge of a playful smirk cross her peaceful face. Soon his own expression changed to a cheeky grin, and as Koga called out from somewhere above again, he just curled up around the girl he'd never surrender to anyone.

* * *

_Aaww...lol, again, pretty happy with how this came out._

_Like all of my fanfics, sorry for any bad spelling/grammar...I fix what I can._

_Note: This IS just a oneshot fanfic, there won't be more after this. However, I'll be leaving it open for the time (i.e not putting it under 'complete' status), because I'm hoping to possibly make an alternative Yaoi version which I'll post on the end of this. It'll be basically the same story but with obvious differences._

_Lol...I really wanted to do InuxKagome...but in saying that, the fangirl in me wanted to make another shonenai one...in any case, just letting you know that if that's not your thing, you won't have to read the next chapter IF I post one...but if anyone is interested in a shonenai alternative, feel free...for the time, I have to work on other things...but hopefully asap._

_Thankyou for reading, and Merry Christmas to everyone! Cookies and Inuyasha plushies for every reader! :D_


End file.
